


Apology

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan and Phil have a fight while playing a video game.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 15





	Apology

“I really don’t know if I should kiss you right now or throw you off a bridge,” Phil said with his arms crossed. 

“Can I pick?” Dan asked. Phil punched him. 

“No cause I know what you’d pick.” Phil replied. “And it wasn't actually a threat and you know that.” Phil glared at him. 

“Aw come on darling, it wasn’t that bad-” 

“Don’t darling me,” Phil said. “And yes it absolutely was that bad. You are the reason why I died.” Phil crossed his arms.

“Maybe, and I’m just throwing this out there, just maybe it’s time to take a break.” Dan eased the controller out of Phil’s hand. Instead, Phil hit him in the head with it. “Alright that’s it,” Dan said. “It is time for a break and you don’t get any sort of say in the matter.” Dan stood up and shut the Xbox off. Dan shook his head. “Now I know how my mum felt.” He shook his head. “Sorry Mum.” Phil threw his controller across the room. It didn’t hit anything, thankfully, but Dan glowered at him. “Now, Philip,” he said. “It is not the time to behave like a child. You are an adult now.” Dan shook his head. “It is just a game. I don’t see why you’re getting all worked up about it.” 

Dan walked across the room, picked up the controller, and put it, along with his own controller, in their gaming cupboard. He wiggled his hips knowing well that Phil was staring at him. 

“When you feel like playing grown up, you can come get me and we can play the game some more. Until then, mister, you’re in time out.” Phil absolutely hated it when Dan pulled this shit with him. He wasn’t a child and shouldn’t be treated like one. He was nearly thirty-three years old. Dan didn’t have control over him. It wasn’t fair. 

. . .

Maybe he was acting like a bit of a child. 

He sighed and uncrossed his arms and took a deep breath. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the blackness of the TV. He did want to keep playing the game, but obviously Dan wanted some sort of apology for some reason. Even though Dan was the one who started it. Dan had been the one that tried to go forward with a plan that Phil had known wouldn’t work and never agreed to in the first place. But of course Phil’s character was the one who had to pay for Dan’s mistake. On his last life too. 

“Dan!” Phil shouted. No answer. “Dan!” He called louder. Still, no answer. Phil sighed. And he was the one being childish. 

He picked himself off the couch and headed to their bedroom, where Dan always stormed off to when he was upset (either playfully or for real and most of the time Phil couldn’t tell the difference). Phil knocked on the door. “Daniel?” Phil whispered through the door. “I’m sorry for throwing the controller that could have ended with a new hole in the wall and gotten rid of out deposit on the apartment.” Dan cracked open the door. 

“Are you really,” Dan said, a smile playing at his lips. “Or are you just saying that so I will come back out and help you finish the game?” Phil smiled. Dan wasn’t for-real mad. At least, not this time. 

“I think you know me a little too well,” Phil replied. “Maybe we need some time apart.” Dan shrugged. 

“Maybe. But not before we finish this game.” Dan shook his head. “I cannot believe how hard it is. I’m sorry for using your character’s last life.” Dan grinned. “But let’s kick this monster’s ass.” Phil nodded. 

“Oh hell yeah biatch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
